


Kostbare Sterblichkeit

by Princeofnothing



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Armand Wants Answers, Armand never listens to anyone, Conflict, Conflict Resolution, Disobeying Orders, How Do I Tag, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampires, Venezia | Venice, i love these idiots, vampire issues
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofnothing/pseuds/Princeofnothing
Summary: Hi:)Da ich gerade in Venedig war, konnte ich natürlich nicht widerstehen, und habe eine kurze Geschichte über zwei meiner Lieblingsvampire zu Papier bringen müssen. Über Kommentare würde ich mich riesig freuen:DEnjoy! :D





	Kostbare Sterblichkeit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi:)  
Da ich gerade in Venedig war, konnte ich natürlich nicht widerstehen, und habe eine kurze Geschichte über zwei meiner Lieblingsvampire zu Papier bringen müssen. Über Kommentare würde ich mich riesig freuen:D  
Enjoy! :D

Ich sitze auf dem Dach des Palazzos meines Herren und lasse meine Füße in die Tiefe baumeln, während über dem nebelverhangenem Venedig langsam die Sonne aufgeht. Die ersten rot-goldenen Strahlen des heranbrechenden Tages haben etwas besonders Faszinierendes an sich, wenn sie die Gondeln und die Handelsschiffe in ihr gleißendes Licht tauchen. Die Stadt wirkt dann noch so ruhig und unschuldig, wie ein schlafendes Kind. Gemeinsam mit der Dämmerung ist es mir die liebste Tageszeit.  
Wobei ich die Dämmerung heute vorziehen würde. Dann wäre mein Meister vielleicht schon hier. Hach, mein Meister! Allein der Gedanke an ihn lässt mir wohlige Schauder den Rücken hinabrinnen.  
Seit jenem schicksalhaftem Tag an dem er mich aus dem stinkendem, verdrecktem Bordell gerettet hat, in dem ich wohl keine weiter Stunde mehr überlebt hätte, dreht sich mein Leben fast nur um ihn.  
Tagsüber kann ich es kaum erwarten mit meinen Studien und meinen Aufgeben fertig zu werden, nur um mich ihm am Abend um so schneller in die Arme werfen zu können.  
Mittlerweile sind ein paar Jahre vergangen seit, er mich zu sich genommen hat und ich bin nicht mehr der kleine Junge von damals. Ich bin größer geworden, muskulöser und erwachsener. Mein Gesicht, obwohl noch immer mädchenhaft schön, ist etwas kantiger geworden und meine glänzenden, dunkelroten Locken noch länger. Vermutlich bin ich etwa sechzehn oder siebzehn Jahre alt, ich weiß es nicht genau.  
Seit mein liebster Meister mich unter seine Fittiche genommen hat, war mir von je her klar das er kein gewöhnliches Wesen ist. Auch wenn meine damalige Annahme, er sei der Herr Christus persönlich, dem Geist eines verängstigten, misshandelten Kindes entsprungen war, so wird er auf seine Art doch immer mein Herr und Erlöser sein. Mein Marius.  
Und dennoch weiß ich, dass hinter dem faszinierendem Wesen meines Herren noch mehr steckt. Mein Meister isst nicht, er trinkt nicht, er wandelt nur des Nachts unter seinen Schülern und seine Haut ist so kalt wie Marmor. Außerdem reagiert sein göttlicher, statuenhafter Körper anders auf meine Gegenwart als der eines jeden anderen Mannes bei dem ich bisher gelegen habe. Wobei es andere Wege gibt ihn zu erfreuen...  
Nachdenklich streiche ich mir eine rote Locke hinters Ohr und lasse meinen grüblerischen Blick über die unter mir liegende Straße und einen nahe gelegenen Kanal wandern. Vereinzelt sehe ich bereits die Bürger Venedigs ihrem geschäftigem Treiben nach gehen und Händler ihre bunten Waren ausbreiten.  
Mir kommt etwas in den Sinn, dass Bianca mir am Vorabend anvertraut hat, als ich ein mal mehr auf dem Sofa in ihrem Salon vor mich hin gedöst habe.  
„Siehst du diese Männer dort drüben?“ hatte sie mit leisem Amusement in der Stimme gefragt, „es sind zwei junge Adelige auf der Durchreise aus Frankreich. Sie haben von deinem Meister gehört, und wollten nun von mir wissen, ob er tatsächlich über Zauberkräfte verfügt, wie man es sich hier erzählt.“  
„Ach ja?“ hatte ich leicht verdutzt zurück gefragt, „und was hast du erwidert? Sie sehen ein bisschen blass um die Nase herum aus.“  
Bianca schenkte mir ein verschwörerisches Lächeln, dass ihr das Aussehen eines verruchten Engelchens verlieh. „Natürlich das dein Meister sie in hässliche Kröten verwandeln würde, wenn er hört, dass sie seine Zauberkräfte in Frage stellen!“  
So unterhaltsam ihre Bemerkung gestern auch gewesen sein mochte, sie hatte doch einige Fragen in mir aufkommen lassen, die mich im Hintergrund schon seit längerem Quälten. Hier gab es ein großes Geheimnis, und ich wollte endlich wissen, worum es dabei ging! Mein Meister sollte mir endlich, endlich verraten was es mit seinem geheimnisumwittertem Wesen auf sich hatte!  
Eine neue Welle der Entschlossenheit spült über mich hinweg, und steigert meine brennende Neugierde bis zu dem Punkt an dem sich jede meiner unbeantworteten Fragen anfühlt, wie ein juckender Mückenstich auf meiner bloßen Haut.   
Voller Tatendrang schwing ich mich somit zurück auf das Dach des Palazzo und mache mich auf den Weg ins Innere des Gebäudes. Die Aufregung in meinem jungem Herzen wuird nur noch übertroffen von der Vorfreude meines neugierigen Geistes. Mein Entschluss steht fest: Heute Nacht ist es soweit! Heute Nacht werde ich meinen Herren dazu bringen mir sein Geheimnis zu offenbaren, koste es was es wolle!

Als Marius an diesem Abend jedoch im Palazzo eintrifft, mich mit einem sanftem Kuss in seine Arme zieht, und in seine Gemächer führt, gerät meine eiserne Entschlusskraft ins wanken. Oder genauer gesagt; all meine Fragen sind für die nächsten paar Stunden aus meinem Gehirn gefegt, und nicht ein mal die Entschlüsselung der Weltformel hätte in diesem Moment noch mein Interesse zu wecken vermögen. Zu süß, sind die Küsse meines Meisters, zu quälend und sanft seine streichelnden Hände, als das ich es wage diesen Moment durch unbedachte Fragen zu zerstören. Ich genieße seine innige Zuwendung und seine leidenschaftliche Berührung in vollen Zügen, doch als er mich schließlich einen Moment zu Atem kommen lässt, und ich in seinen Armen zwischen den dunkelroten Bettlaken ruhe, kehren meine Gedanken allmählich wieder zu meinen drängenden Fragen zurück.  
„Meister?“flüstere ich leise, den Blick auf den scharlachroten Baldachin über unseren Köpfen gerichtet. Er ist hübsch an zu sehen, aus dem sattem, weichem Samtstoff und mit den exotischen Stickereien. „meint ihr nicht, es ist an der Zeit es mir zu verraten?“  
„Dir was zu verraten, kleiner Cherub?“ fragte Marius. Seine Stimme bleibt ganz ruhig und beherrscht, doch seine streichelnden Hände, die bis eben noch durch meine roten Locken gefahren sind, haben inne gehalten. Er weiß was ich jetzt sagen werde, noch bevor es sich in meinen Gedanken auch nur zu einem richtigem Satz formuliert hat. Er weiß es immer.  
„Seit Jahren bin ich nun schon an eurer Seite, Meister, und ihr wisst genau, dass es Zwecklos ist, vor mir die Wahrheit noch länger verleugnen zu wollen. Seit jenem Tag, an dem ihr erstmals eure gütigen Hände über mich gehalten habt, war mir klar das ihr anders seid, als alle Männer die ich jemals getroffen habe, ja anders als jeder Mensch den ich jemals getroffen habe. Wollt ihr mir nicht endlich offenbaren worin diese Macht, diese ureigene Kraft, die eurem göttlichem Wesen selbst zu entspringen scheint, stammt?“   
Mir ist bewusst, dass meine Worte ein Wagnis, ja schon eine Unverschämtheit darstellen, aber es hat sich zu lange zu viel in mir angestaut, um auch nur noch einen einzigen Tag zu schweigen. Erwartungsvoll drehe ich den Kopf zur Seite um zu sehen wie Marius reagiert, nur um direkt dem Blick seiner klaren, blauen Augen zu begegnen. In diesen allwissenden, tiefen Seen spiegelt sich ein Ausdruck von solcher Trauer das es mich trifft wie ein Stich ins Herz mit einem rostigem Degen. Waren meine Worte denn so unangemessen?  
„Meister..?“  
„Amadeo,“ unterbricht Marius mich, mit so ernster Stimme, dass sie einen König hätte verstummen lassen, „vertraust du mir, mein Kleiner?“  
„Aber natürlich, Meister!“ rufe ich ohne Zögern aus, „wie könnt ihr das nur bezweifeln?!“  
Ruckartig setze ich mich in dem riesigen Himmelbett auf, und Marius tut es mir gleich. Der ernste Ausdruck ist aus seinen schönen Zügen zurück gewichen, doch eine Spur von Trauer verschleiert noch immer seine blauen Augen, so wie der Nebel das morgendliche Venedig.  
Seine sanften, kühlen Hände umfassen meine Schultern als er erneut das Wort an mich richtet; „Wenn du mir vertraust, mein Amadeo, dann stelle mir nie wieder diese Frage. Eines Tages wirst du die Antwort darauf erhalten, dass verspreche ich dir. Aber nicht heute. Glaub mir wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, wirst du dich nach den heutigen Stunden zurück sehnen, und dir wünschen, deine Unwissenheit nur noch ein paar Herzschläge länger bei behalten zu haben.“  
Sein gütiger Blick, gemeinsam mit diesen wohlmeinenden Worten lassen die Wut in mir entflammen, ob meiner Jugend und meines ungezügelten Geistes bin ich schon immer schnell dabei gewesen, mein hitziges Gemüt zu entzünden. Zornig stoße ich Marius Hände beiseite und bedenke ihn mit einem vernichtendem Blick.   
„Warten, warten, warten! Das ist alles was ich von euch höre!“ stoße ich wutentbrannt hervor, „ihr wisst alles über mich, Meister, ihr kennt jedes Detail meines Lebens, meiner Gedanken, ja selbst meiner Seele! Aber ich weiß nichts über euch, gar nichts! Ihr seid wie ein antiker Gott, eine zum leben erwachte Statue aus einem längst gefallenem Reich, von dem nichts mehr bekannt ist als das dürftige Gemunkel welches einem der trügerische Nordwind Nachts durch die dunklen Gassen zu trägt. Ihr seit alles für mich Marius, ihr seit mein liebster Herr, mein rettender Engel mein steinerner Gott! Es ist nicht gerecht, dass ihr alles über jedes Detail meines Lebens wisst und ich nichts über das eure!“  
Als ich zu Ende gesprochen habe, muss ich den Blick abwenden, in dem verzweifeltem Versuch die hilflosen Tränen der Wut in meinen Augen zu verbergen, die mir die Sicht verschleiern. Meine geballten Fäuste liegen nutzlos neben mir auf der Bettdecke und meine Schultern beben heftig. Nie zuvor war ich so aufgewühlt.  
Als ich schließlich zwei starke Arme spüre, sie sich um meinen Körper schlingen, und Marius mich wortlos gegen seine Brust zieht, zucke ich zusammen. Halb hatte ich schon erwartet mir für meine Dreistigkeit Schläge eingehandelt zu haben.  
Mein Herr lässt sich Zeit, er drückt mich einen schier endlosen Augenblick lang gegen, seine harte, weiße Brust, in der ich nicht den leisesten Herzschlag zu vernehmen vermag, und erst als ich mich ein wenig beruhigt habe, hebt er mit sanfter Hand mein Kinn an. Sein Blick ist nicht von Zorn, sondern von einer Sanftheit und Zuneigung gezeichnet, die mich erschaudern lässt.  
„Mein liebster, junger Amadeo,“setzt Marius behutsam an, „dein Zorn und deine Ungeduld mögen dir in deiner Jugend wohl zustehen, aber lass nicht zu, dass sie dein Urteilsvermögen trüben. Du weißt bereits mehr über mein Leben, als jeder andere Bürger in dieser Stadt, einfach Amadeo, da du der wichtigste Teil davon bist. Als ich an jenem schicksalhaftem Tag in dieses verdreckte Bordell ging, rettete ich einem Kind das Leben, einem halbtotem, missbrauchtem, vergewaltigtem, gebrochenem Kind ohne Erinnerung, dass ich an jenem Tag bei mir aufnahm. Und jetzt, Jahre später, sehe ich an Stelle dieses Kindes, einen schönen, starken Jüngling mit ungebrochenem Willen und einer Sturheit und einem Temperament das jeden Gelehrten an seine Grenzen treibt.“ Liebevoll hebt Marius eine Hand an, und streicht mit ihr über meine Stirn, hinab zu meiner Wange, die sich ob seiner Worte leicht rosig gefärbt hat. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Amadeo, mein kühnes, unbeugsames Kind, und auf das, was aus dir geworden ist. Und wenn du auf mein Wort noch etwas geben magst, so verspreche ich dir, dass ich mein Geheimnis in einer nicht all zu fernen Nacht mit dir teilen mag. Doch vorerst, mein Engel, bitte ich dich dieses letzte, große Geheimnis auf sich beruhen zu lassen, den es gibt Dinge die müssen mit der Zeit gehen. Hast du verstanden, mein Amadeo?“  
Mein Gesicht fühlte sich heiß unter seinen kalten Fingern an und ich muss schwer Schlucken. Seine Worte haben auch den letzten Rest des in mir brodelnden Zornes hinweg gespült und lassen nun ein seltsames Gefühl der Scham zurück. Wie kann ich, der ich meinem Meister so viel verdanke es wagen in solcher Heftigkeit Antworten von ihm zu fordern, die mir nicht zustehen?   
Natürlich wäre ich nicht ich selbst, wenn mich dieser Entschluss auf Dauer von meinem trotzigem Verhalten abbringen würde, aber für diese Nacht zumindest, haben die Worte meines Meisters ihre Wirkung getan.  
Als mir schließlich ein, „verzeiht Meister, ich will nicht wieder damit anfangen,“ wie von selbst über die Lippen kommt, lächelt Marius zwar wissend, als könne er bereits kommende Streitigkeiten am Horizont erkennen, doch für den Moment ist auch mein Herr mit meiner Antwort zufrieden.  
Und vielleicht, denken ich, als Marius mich mit einem sanftem Kuss zurück in die weichen Bettlaken zieht, sind die Geheimnisse die wir vor einander haben von viel geringerer Bedeutung, als die Dinge die wie mit einander zu teilen vermögen. Und was meinen Meister betrifft...wer weiß schon in wie weit mich seine Geheimnisse überhaupt jemals betreffen werden...?


End file.
